Cathedral of Flesh
Vukodlak awaits in the Cathedral whose priests' sermons are preached by the mouths on its walls. Cathedral of Flesh on White Wolf wikia White Wolf began in 1991, and so could be the second company to make a structure of the living flesh of victims, part of a game. H.R. Giger's designs for Alien's organic architecture were not overtly living, although probably the first in fiction. Doom did not make their Hell levels until 1993; the first flesh buildings in a video game. But TSR is by far the first in a roleplaying game, with the Pillar of Skulls' appearance in the Manual of the Planes first edition dating from 1987, and in a computer game, in 1999, in Planescape: Torment. Szlachta, Hell Hounds, Tzimisce, War Ghouls, Vozhd, Zulo A Canon Cathedral of Flesh in New York City, though, is only one, and one of the less popular, versions of its story, leading some to speculate that Vukodlak's Cathedral of Flesh is not the same as the entity given horrid birth in the Carpathian Mountains before the Dark Ages. The tale gets around this during the narration by Anezka in her Wall of Memory Diary. :"Vukodlak's rage is implacable. His resurrection has failed so often that he blames all the Tzimisce of Europe. He desires to move our entire Cathedral of Flesh to the New World, where we may begin again. This vast undertaking will involve many shipments of native soil. I am well pleased, for this foolish migration shall take at least a century, and further postpone his resurrection" Although a "Cathedral" can be seen on the New York City map from the moment Christof arrives, access to it is not given, and the name, "Cathedral of Flesh" does not appear on it, until after Orsi International is exited. It can be entered regardless of whether Christof has been told that Vukodlak is there, but at the cost of ten Humanity, Christof can interrogate Kazi to learn this. "The fiend is below the blackened church, to the north. There you will find him, below, in his Cathedral of Flesh. Little good this will do you now, as he arises in but a few moments." Level 1 Level 2 Libussa has little control over herself when first seen. She yells at the party. "The Master has awoken! Death comes to you all!" The party is dropped down into a pit Level 3 Wall of Memory Anezka's eldritch diary tells the story of her resistance, and the inevitable domination of her spirit by the Voivode Vukodlak, whereupon she, as Samuel says, "sacrificed her innocence to stop Vukodlak" and ascended above Libussa in the power structure of Vukodlak's Haven to gain the autonomy with which to thwart his plans. Libussa is nearby when the coterie exit the room of Memory. At first she regains her self, but then loses it again: :Libussa: "Come with me, quickly! I can help you!" :Christof: "Why should I enter thy trap, servant of the Fiend?" :Libussa: "Please! For Anezka! She says that if you would have hope even when your cause is lost, you should follow me!" :Christof can choose between, "I go. But I go with my sword at thy back." and, "Nay. Thou art defiled and damaged. Get thee behind me." :Libussa: "Go now! There is little time! Destroy him, and topple this vile cathedral!" :Libussa: "Now, my dark love, I give thee thanks for allowing me to serve you al these years, watching over your sweetly cruel visage in torpor. My defilement is complete." Gallery Vozhd Cathedral.png|Vozhd in the Cathedral Cathedral2.png|Black Hell Hound Vozhd Cathedral behind.png|Vozhd, view from the back Cathedral detail.png|Detail on the columns on the ground floor Libussa Cathedral.png|"The Master has awoken!" Vukodlak speech1.png|Vukodlak's form in the first battle Zulo2.png| Zulo1.png| Zulo Fleshcraft1.png| Zulo Fleshcraft2.png| Zulo Fleshcraft3.png| Vukodlak3.png| Vukodlak2.png| Links * https://twitter.com/MikeStuchbery_/status/1133060188674678784?s=19 Sedlec Ossuary outside of Prague is credibly the source of co-developer White Wolf's concept of the Cathedral of Flesh. Category:New York City Category:Tzimice